Arashi Terjebak di majijo
by kawaiigaru
Summary: Untuk penggemar arashi dan majisuka gakuen! siap siap menggila dengan ff gaje yg saya buat. XD cast: arashi, akb48 pair: aiba nezumi, ohno maeda, sho gekikara


Casts: arashi, akb48  
Author and license: nurfitria  
Pairing:aimayuyu, ohnomaeda,

sehabis seharian dari subuh manggung indoor, arashi pulang larut malam. Mereka layaknya titisan kuntilanak (baca: gak ngeliat matahari, ga napak tanah). Mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah SMA karena habis show arashi ni shiyagare yang bertema sekolah, namun hanya ohno yang memakai seragam SMA cewe. Mereka pulang menaiki mobil pribadi. AMNS bergantian menyetir, sementara Ohno yg tidak bisa menyetir enak2an tidur di jok belakang.  
"Riida lucu ya tidurnya" nino menatap riida dalam. Modus  
"Kalo aku tidur gimana? Imut kan?" Kata Jun alay  
"Najis mughaladah" kata Sho.

DRRRTDRRTTDR ada sesuatu yang bergetar.  
"Aiba hape lo geter tuh" kata nino  
"Mane ter, kuping gue ga geter" kata aiba yang msh fokus menyetir.  
"Maksud gue hape looo aibaka!"  
"Gue pake earphone neenn"  
"Terus apaan dong yg geter?"Nino bertanya  
"Ayang lo tuh geter" jun menunjuk ke jok belakang. Sho dan nino menengok ke belakang.  
"Lah ngapa tu bocah?" Sho mendadak betawi. Dilihatnya oh chan badannya bergetar dengan posisi (masih) tidur.  
"oh chan! Bicaralah padaku!" Nino berdrama ria.  
"Gue.. Gue.." Perlahan ohno membuka mata  
"Gue kebelet nih aduh begimance nih?" *mendadak panik.  
Kompak sho, jun, dan nino menjitak kepala ohno.  
"Sial gue juga pengen ngejitak" aiba merenungi nasib.  
"Turun di mana dulu yo! Gue ga tahan!" Ohchan tanpa sadar memegangi roknya.  
"Yah sepi gini, turun di mana." Aiba menengok kanan kiri.  
"Ah tuh ada warung!"jun kun menunjuk warung kecil yang redup namun banyak laki2 di luarnya.  
"Itu bukannya warung remang2?" Nino menyadari ada sepasang muda mudi keluar dr warung tsb.  
"Udah numpang kencing aja di sono." Bujuk sho  
"Dih ogah! Entar gue di apa2in sama om om kesepian." Ohno merinding.  
"Ada juga lo di kira germonya.."Kata aiba  
"Emang kenapa ga di pohon aja sih? Kencing tinggal kencing" nino mulai kesal.  
"Gue pake rok, masa kencing berdiri" kata ohno.  
"Lo kencing sambil lari aja, kan guru kencing berdiri murid kencing berlari."Kata nino.  
Akhirnya ohno berusaha menahan, ia menunggu tempat yang pas untuk membuang hajat. Sayangnya, jalanan yg di lewati sangat sepi. Hingga ohno ketiduran (apa hubungannya).

Selang berapa lama,  
"Ah itu ada sekolahan! numpang kencing di sana aja rii.." Aiba berteriak  
"SSHHHUUUUUT!" Bisik jun, nino, sho kompak.  
"Hah? Mana? Mana?" ohno sudah terlanjur bangun.  
"Bodoh! Riida jadi bangun!" Sho, nino, jun, dan ohno menjitak Aiba.  
"Sialan, udah tadi ga ngejitak, sekarang gue yang di jitak. OHNO! Lu kenapa ikut2an!" Aiba merenungi nasib untuk ke2kalinya. Aiba memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah yang terbuka.  
"Aneh yah malem2 sekolah masih buka. Kaya sevel buka 24 jam" Kata nino memperhatikan gedung sekolah yang lumayan besar namun suram.  
" Ah udah ayo! gue kebelet nih!" ohno menarik nino.  
"Jun! Sho! Mau ikut ga?" Teriak nino yg perlahan masuk ke dalam.  
"Gak, kita di luar aja!" Teriak sho.

Ohno dan nino mulai menyusuri lorong sekolah.  
"Yah! udah nyampe ujung lorong, kaga ada toilet." Kata nino  
"Ah ini!" Kata oh chan girang.  
" Ini toilet cewe, riida."  
"Bodo ah! Gue kan pake rok"  
"GAK! Ayo cari yg lain" nino menarik riida dan mulai berjalan ke lorong sekolah yang lain,  
"ANJING! udah jalan ke gerbong lain ga ada toilet" ohno kesal  
"Anjing ke gerbong?" Nino lemot  
"Eh maksud gue lorong" kata ohno  
"Anjing ke lorong?" Nino otaknya belum connect  
"Eh riida! Itu toilet!"Nino girang  
"Yah toilet cewe lagi.."  
"Udah bodo" oh chan memaksa masuk.  
ohchan mulai membaui seantero toilet, nino menunggu di luar.

Sementara di luar sekolah,  
"Majisuka jyogakuen?" Sho heran membaca nama sekolah.  
"Sekolah serius?"Jun pun heran.  
"eh ada cewe" kata sho melihat seorang cewe berseragamhitam-berdasimerah-berkacamata-bertas-berjiwaraga berjalan menuju gerbang.  
"Kok malem2 ada anak sekolah sih? Ga di cariin emaknya apa?" Jun heran.  
"Jangan2 kuntilanak"bulu kaki sho merinding.  
"Coba lo godain, kalo dia bales ngegodain berarti dia kuntilanak atau gak bencong"  
"Dafuq! Emang tampang gue mas2 tengil? Ah sudahlah" sho pasrah.  
"Neng, ikut abang dangdutan yuk" kata sho saat cewe itu melintasinya. Cewe itu melihat sekilas, dengan ekspresi datar tanpa senyuman terpancar di muka putih pucatnya.  
Jun dan sho refleks mengikuti cewe tsb masuk ke dalam sekolah. Aiba yg berada di dalam mobil tidak menyadari hal itu.

Sementara di toilet,  
"Ah akhirnya.." Ohno lega.  
"Ngg..ngg" ohno ngeden berusaha membuka pintu toilet.  
"Neenn! Neenn! Bukain dong!" Oh chan menggedor pintu.  
"Nin! Bukain! SERIUS!" Teriak ohno  
BRRAAKK pintu toilet akhirnya terbuka.  
"Gue selalu serius" Kata cewe berseragamhitam-berdasi merah-berkacamata-bertas-berjiwaraga.  
"Neng ngunciin abang ya? Kok tega sih neng? Neng harus tanggung jawab, pokoknya sekarang kita ke KUA!" Kata ohno lebay, namun si cewe telah menghilang.  
"Riida lo ngapain di toilet cewe?" Jun muncul tiba2.  
"Bener kan firasat gue.." Kata Sho jijik  
"Apa sich, lo nyari toilet laki2 di sini sampe gue nikah sama author juga ga bakal ketemu!"Ohno membantah.

(Author pasang janur kuning -_-v)

"Selamat datang maeda" tiba2 kata seorang cewe.  
sho, jun, dan ohno menoleh, cewe itu tidak sendiri melainkan sekelompok. Mereka membawa bat, kayu, dan tongkat kasti. Mereka semua kelihatan sama karena semuanya memakai masker dan beraliskan glitter emas.  
DUUUUUUKKKKK salah seorang dr mereka memukul jun memakai tongkat kayu, junkun sukses terkapar seksi berdarah.  
"Wuaaaaaa" ohno dan sho berlari menghindar, namun mereka mengejar. Junkun tidak sempat tertolong.  
"Maeda jangan lari!"

Sementara di luar sekolah,  
"Ni tokek tokek kemana sih, kencing berjamaah apa ya" aiba mulai resah dan mengetwit '#np ridho roma-menunggu'  
"Masih sempet ngetwit?" Tiba2 seorang cewe manis-berseragamhitam-berhoody-berdasi merah-namun-tidakberkacamata yg tidak di kenal muncul hadapan aiba.  
"Kamu siapa ?ini sekolah apa sih?"  
"ini MAJISUKA JYOGAKUEN. Sekolah para yankee alias preman."  
"Mana premannya? Sini aa hadepin"  
BUUUUKKKKK hidung aiba langsung mimisan.  
"di hadapan lo! Hahahaha"cewe manis-berseragamhitam-berhoody-berdasi merah-namun-tidakberkacamata tertawa setelah memukul wajah aiba.  
"oh iya nama lo siapa?" Tanya aiba kepo.  
"Nama gue nezumi" katanya sambil senyum 1000 watt,  
BZZZTTTT aiba kesetrum.

Sementara,  
Ohno dan sho berhasil kabur ke lantai 2 dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan.  
"Mereka kenapa sih? Gila nih sekolah yg ada cewe semua, tapi gaje tingkat dewa. Mana junkun ketinggalan lagi" ohno mulai panik.  
BUK  
"Sho?" Ohno (masih) panik.  
"Riida?" Sho menyahut.  
"Lah gue kira lo kena pukul?" Ohno heran  
"Lah gue kira malah lo?" sho malah bertanya.  
BUK  
BUK  
BUK  
BUK  
Ternyata suara itu berasal dari gendang kecil yang di tabuh oleh seorang berpakaian setengah kimono setengah seragam. Ia memakai topeng khas teather. Lalu seorang lagi muncul memakai topeng bertaring sambil memegang kipas lipat.  
"Sarap, apaan lagi nih" sho merinding  
"kok yang ini mirip srimulat" kata ohno  
"Srimulat?" Sho bingung  
"Itu tuh teater yg ada di jepang?" Tanya ohno  
"WE ARE KABUKI SISTER!" Ke 2 orang tadi melepas topeng mereka.  
"Maeda! Aku telah menunggumu."  
Kata salah seorang menatap ohno.  
"Maeda? Siapa sih maeda? bete banget gue drtd di panggil maeda. Kalian ga tau apa yg gue rasain.." Ohno merenung.  
"RIIDA AWAS!"  
Ohno menghindar dengan cepat, lalu mengunci pukulan salah satu kabuki sister.  
"Gue ga mau mukul cewe ya" kata ohno sombong.  
BUUKK  
Keadaan berbalik, ohno terpukul di bagian perut hanya dengan satu pukulan telak yang membuat mulutnya berdarah.  
"Astagpiruloh" Sho zikir.  
Sho membantu ohno berdiri. Lalu mereka mencoba mengambil jurus terakhir  
"Lo masih kuat riida?"  
"Ayo! Gue siap!"  
"1,2,3, LARIIIIII!"

Mereka berlari menyusuri lorong, naik turun tangga, sampai salonpas pun tidak bisa mengobati encok mereka.  
Ohno menunduk dengan mulut yang masih berdarah.  
"Lanjutkan perjuangan kita kawan! Tinggalkan aku!" Ohno pasrah.  
"Tidak! Kau harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan! Demi bangsa dan negara."  
Sho menyemangati ohno dengan semangat 45.  
"Oh jadi ini maeda?" suara asing lagi.  
"Gue gakuran. Ayo kita bertarung" tantangnya garang.  
Sho ciut, dari semangat 1945 berubah menjadi semangat 1873 di mana Ir. Soekarno belum menjadi ketua BPUPKI (?) Dan kini dr. Radjiman bingung mengapa namanya tidak di sebut.  
"Akhirnya gue ketemu laki2. Maaf tapi gue udah ga kuat.." Ohno lemas menubruk tubuh gakuran.  
"Tapi gue cewe.."kata gakuran terjatuh menopang ohno.  
"Hei kau pengikut! Maeda telah bertarung sama siapa saja sih? Sampai lemah begini."  
Sho ceming, tak terima dirinya di panggil pengikut oleh gakuran.  
"Dia emang lemah. Janin -_-"kata sho lirih.  
"Pertama, dia bukan maeda. Kedua, gue ga tau ini tempat apa. Ketiga, LO TAU GA SIH GUE SIAPA?" Sho kesal mencapai puncak. Gakuran menatap sho, lalu menatap ohno, lalu sho lagi, ohno, sho, ohno, sho, ohno, sho, gitu terus sampe kiamat.  
"Gue.. Gue.. tau siapa kalian!"  
"SERIUS?" Sho girang.  
BRAAAKKKK pintu di dobrak.  
"Gue selalu serius" Kata cewe berseragamhitam-berdasi merah-berkacamata-bertas-berjiwaraga.  
"Lo? Muncul lagi? Siapa sih lo?" Sho heran.  
"Gue maeda.."  
"Jadi lo maeda? Ayo kita bertarung!" Gakuran semangat.  
"Tapi temen gue sekarat.." Sho melihat ohno sambil menebar puppy eyes.  
"Oh iya, gue lupa. Lo..lo.. LO ARASHI KAN?" Gakuran beralay girang.  
"Cih telat" sho meludah ke ohno yang sekarat.  
"Kurang ajar kau malin, bundo kutuak jadi batu!" Ohno kesal.  
"Ah iya! Gue nemu nih" maeda melempar junkun ke lantai. Lagi2 jun sukses mendarat dengan seksi.  
"Saya siapa? Ini di mana? Kalian siapa? Emak saya gimana kabarnya?" Jun terbangun.  
"Mengapa semua orang manggil gue maeda sih?"Tanya ohno.  
"kacang kacang -_-" kata jun.  
"Karena lo make seragam yang beda di sini. Mereka ngira lo itu gue. Mereka semua nyari gue karena gue murid pindahan yang di gosipin terkuat" jelas maeda.  
"oh gitu" kata ohno.  
"Terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu?" Kata Jun minta di tampol.  
"Tunggu, kok arashi cuma ber 3 sih?" Tanya gakuran heran.  
"Iya bukannya ber 9?" Tambah maeda.  
"Lu kata cherrybelle" jawab Jun.  
"nino ngilang pas gue lg nyetor, aiba di bawah ga ikut masuk." Jelas ohno.  
"Jadi gimana caranya kami keluar dr sini?" tanya sho panik.  
"Itu pintu keluar" tunjuk maeda ke pintu bertuliskan EXIT yg berada tepat di samping mereka.  
"Kok gue ga nyadar di situ ada pintu.." sho ga jadi panik.  
"Eh entar dulu, darling gue gimana nih nasibnya?" Ohno menarik kerah Sho yang ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.  
"Ada kemungkinan nino di bawa ke atas" maeda menunjuk ragu.  
"Plafon?" Jun menengok ke atas.  
"Bukan, maksudnya geng terkuat di sini. Geng rappapa" kata gakuran.  
"Ayo kita ke atas menyelamatkan nino!" Ohno bersemangat,  
"Ayo kita bertarung" kata gakuran latah.  
(Gakuran di jitak ohno, sho , dan jun)  
"Curang lu maennya jitak!" Kata gakuran memegang kepalanya.  
Mereka memutuskan pergi ke lantai atas di mana geng rappappa berhabitat.  
Mereka ber5 berjalan beriringan layaknya geng, seluruh siswi yang ada di koridor terkejut melihat ohno dan maeda, mereka bingung yang mana yg bernama maeda.

Sampailah mereka di tangga menuju neraka jahanam.  
Tunggu, kalimatnya salah,  
Sampailah mereka di tangga menuju ruangan rappappa.  
BAK BUK BAK BUK DUAAK  
"Nying, itu suara apaan dr atas?" Tanya ohno.  
"Jangan2 itu nino.." Jun menambahkan.  
Sesuatu menggelinding dr tangga dan jatuh tepat ke hadapan mereka.  
"Hah? Apaan nih tengkurep? Kaya babon" tanya ohno mencolek2 sesuatu itu.  
"Apa? abon?" Tanya jun budek.  
"Gua bikin peyek lu jun!" Kata sho yg kesal  
"Dia murid baru juga, onizuka daruma" kata maeda membalikan tubuh sesuatu itu.  
"Kalo babon aja di giniin, gimana si nino?" Tanya ohno merinding.  
Mereka mulai menaiki anak tangga dan berdiri di hadapan pintu ruangan rappappa.  
Maeda mendobrak pintu  
DUAAKKK

Sementara itu,  
"Jadi lo ngapain di sini?" Tanya nezumi.  
"Gue nyari temen." jawab aiba masih menatap wajah nezumi.  
"Emang lo ga punya temen? Sampe nyari temen di sini? Padahal kan lo ganteng." Kata nezumi. Aiba tersipu malu.  
"Bukan, maksud gue tadi temen gue numpang kencing, terus ga balik2. Gue bingung, tuh anak sakaw apa ya gara2 nahan kencing?" Aiba bingung.  
"Mana gue tau.." Kata nezumi.  
"Ehm, kenapa sih lo ngeliatin gue gitu?" Tanya nezumi risih.  
"Soalnya lo manis," kata aiba tersenyum. Nezumi malu malu mau,  
"Pengen gue jilat kaya lollipop" kata aiba.  
BUUK  
Nezumi memukul aiba lebih keras, dan hidungnya mimisan.  
"Oh ya, temen lo cewe atau cowo?" Tanya nezumi  
"Ehm, kalo pagi namanya nino, kalo malem nina" kata aiba  
"Gue serius bodoh"  
DUAK  
Nezumi menendang perut aiba, mimisan aiba tambah deras mengalir.  
"Oke dia cowo, lo tau dia di mana?" Tanya aiba  
"Gue gak yakin dia masih bertahan hidup" kata nezumi dengan wajah sedih.  
"Yaudah lupain aja tokek2 itu, kita pacaran aja yuk!" Kata aiba menarik tangan nezumi dan mencari tempat yang romantis.

Sementara,  
Pintu ruangan rappappa terbuka. 2 orang siswi berlagak sengak menahan maeda, gakuran, sho, ohno, jun untuk masuk.  
"Kami sudah tidak terima member baru." Kata siswi lain yg ada di situ.  
Wkwkwk  
Wkwkwk  
Wkwkwk  
Suara tertawa menggema di seantero ruangan.  
Seorang cewe manis keluar dan (masih) tertawa2.  
"GEKIKARA!" Gakuran kaget.  
"Ngapa tawanya kaya burung gagak?" Tanya sho.  
"Itu kaya ketawa di sms bego!" Kata ohno.  
"Kaga ah, gua ngirim sms ketawanya 'w4Kw4Kw4K'" tambah jun.  
"Itu lu alay" kata sho lirih.  
"Hati2, dia gila" tambah maeda.  
Gekikara berjalan ke arah ohno.  
"Maeda, apa kamu marah?" Tanya gekikara sambil menggiggit kuku.  
"Gue bukan mae.." Belum selesai ohno bicara,  
BUUUKKK  
Gekikara menampol pipi ohno, mulut ohno berdarah.  
DUAAKKK  
Lalu ia menendang kaki ohno sambil tertawa  
Wkwkwkwk  
Wkwkwkwk  
"Tawa mulu udah kaya di playgroup" Kata jun.  
DUAAKKK kepala jun terpukul gekikara. Jun berdarah dan terkapar seksi.  
"Astagpiruloh neng, nyebut neng" sho menengahi,  
"HEEEAAA" gakuran mengambil tindakan, ia mencoba memukul gekikara dengan meloncat.  
DUUKK  
Pukulan gakuran membuat gekikara jatuh.  
"Aduh ada apaan sih ribut2?" Seseorang muncul dr ruang dalam.  
"NINOOO!" Teriak sho, ohno, dan jun.  
"Lo ga kenapa2?" Tanya sho.  
"Emang gue harus kenapa? Di sini baik kok" kata nino santai. Nino terkejut melihat ohno.  
"Beb? Lo kenapa beb?" Tanya nino khawatir.  
"Nino, masih banyak yg mau minta tanda tangan." Seseorang keluar juga dr ruangan dalam. Cewe jangkung yg membawa kendama.  
"SADO!" Kata gakuran.  
"AAAAAA! MATSUMOTO JUN!" Teriak sado tiba2 hingga kendamanya jatuh.  
"AAAAA! ARASHI! KYAAAAA!" Tiba2 serombongan suara terdengar histeris.  
Teriakan fans2 arashi mulai menjadi. Seluruh siswi memaksa masuk ruangan rappappa untuk bertemu dengan arashi.  
"keadaan makin genting, arashi gak bisa lama2 di sini." Kata sado.  
"Lo liat aja sendiri, si ohno aja berdarah," kata maeda.  
"Hah? Riida! Kok pake baju cewe?" Tanya sado.  
"Ce..cepet, bawa gue kabur dr sini plis." Kata ohno sakaratul maut.  
"Oke, gue bakal mikir caranya." Kata sado.

Sementara,  
"Ini tempat yg romantis" kata aiba berhenti di depan kolam renang sekolah.  
"Kolam renang doang lo bilang romantis, jangan2 taman lawang lo bilang fantastis?" Tanya nezumi heran. Aiba menarik nezumi ke tepi kolam, lalu mereka duduk berdekatan. Kolam renang malam hari yang sepi. Aiba masih tidak percaya bertemu dengan yankee semanis nezumi. Nezumi tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, meskipun ia adalah yankee terpintar. Aiba memandang wajah nezumi begitu dalam, hanya saja nezumi masih menjaga imagenya sebagai yankee.  
"Ehm, sejauh ini gue ga tau lo siapa?" Tanya nezumi masih menunduk.  
"Kau akan tau seiring waktu.." Aiba memegang tangan nezumi, menahan wajah nezumi untuk melihat ke dirinya. Aiba mendekatkan wajahnya, nezumi yang semula malu hanya terpejam. Keadaan menjadi tenang, gemericik air tidak lagi terdengar. Wajah mereka mendekat, bibir mereka seakan ingin menyatu,

BYUUURRRR  
Seseorang terjun dari lantai atas membuat cipratan yang besar. Membuat nezumi dan aiba kaget setengah mati. Kini bukan hanya bibir mereka yang basah, namun sekujur tubuh mereka basah terkena cipratan. Ternyata orang yg terjun itu ohno.  
BYUUURRRR  
Kini jun yg terjun.  
BYUUURRRR  
Sekarang giliran nino. Mereka menggiggil kedinginan, dan berenang ketepian. Mereka kaget melihat aiba  
"Aiba lu ngapain di sini?" Tanya ohno.  
"Nungguin elu elu pada! tokek!" Kata aiba kesal setengah mati.  
"Lah si sho mana?" Jun heran.  
"Goblok! Dia kan phobia tinggi"kata nino.

Sementara (masih) di ruangan rappappa, tepatnya di jendela besar,  
"Gu..gue... Ha..rus lompat nih?" Tanya sho tak berani melihat ke bawah.  
"Enggak, ayo kita terbang"kata gakuran.  
"Serius nih terbang?" Otak sho makin kacau melihat ketinggian.  
"Kaga lah bang! Cepet lompat!" Kata maeda.  
DUAAAKKKK  
Pantat sho di tendang oleh gekikara.  
Wkwkwkwk  
Wkwkwkwk  
Suara tawa gekikara terakhir yg di dengar sho saat ia terjun bebas tanpa arah. Dalam pikiran sho, ia berharap jangan masuk neraka sekarang, karena ia lupa mengqadha puasa tahun kemaren.

BYUUUUURRRRR

"Hah? Gue masih idup? Terima kasih Tuhan." Kata sho saat membuka matanya. AMNOS mulai berlari kabur. Namun aiba menoleh ke arah nezumi yang masih menggiggil dan shock akan first kissnya. Aiba berlari ke arah nezumi. Anggota arashi yg lain bengong.  
"Nezumi, lo udah tau kan siapa gue?" Tanya aiba (masih) memandang nezumi. Nezumi diam, merasakan tubuhnya dingin, "Lo harus pake ini" aiba melepaskan hoody merah nezumi, lalu menyelimuti nezumi dengan jaketnya yg tidak basah.  
"AIBAKA! CEPETAN!" Teriak sho.  
"Maafin gue, gue harus pergi sekarang." Kata aiba.  
Aiba menoleh ke teman2nya.  
"A..AIBA!" Nezumi akhirnya membuka mulut. Aiba menoleh, nezumi tersenyum mendekatkan dirinya ke aiba,  
DUAAKK  
Hidung aiba di tendang, namun kali ini tidak mimisan.  
Lalu nezumi berlari menjauh dan tidak lagi menoleh ke aiba, karena ia takut akan merindukannya.

AMNOS pun pulang menaiki mobil meski basah kuyup.  
"Gila! Ogah gua kebelet kencing lagi! Mendingan numpang kencing di warung remang2 aja dah."  
Kata ohno.  
"Gara2 lo gue bisa gegar otak" kata jun pada ohno menunjuk luka di kepalanya.  
"Aibabah! Lu ngapain tuh cewe bah? Dia kan masih kecil! Jangan2 lu pedopil?" Tanya nino. Aiba hanya tersenyum, walau hatinya sakit merindukan nezumi dan bibir tipisnya.  
"Tuh liat! Si aibabah! Senyum2 sendiri!" Kata nino lagi. Semua anggota bergidik.

Seminggu kemudian,  
Ketika arashi sedang bersantai di kamar hotel, karena malam ini mereka akan konser. Nino dan riida sedang tidur2an berdua, jun sedang ngupil, sho sedang sholat, sementara aiba (masih) melamun.  
DRRRTT DRRTTT DRR  
Sesuatu bergetar.  
"Jangan bilang suara riida kebelet kencing lagi" kata jun  
"Kaga ah, riida tiduran di samping gue, ga geter2." Kata nino  
"Eh jangan berisik dong, gue mau tadarusan dulu" kata sho membetulkan peci.  
DRRTTTTT DRRRTTT DRR  
"WOY! HAPE LU AIBAKA! BENGONG AJE!" Teriak jun.  
"Eh? Eng" aiba masih bengong.  
Jun mengambil alih hape aiba.  
"Oh, mbah jonny misscall" kata jun.  
"Najong aki2 kaga modal" kata riida.  
"Halo mbah" jun telpon balik.  
"Oh, siap!" Kata jun di telpon.  
"Ayo cepet siap! Kita ditungguin mbah john di lobby, katanya ada special guest di konser malam ini. Katanya cewe2 cantik." Kata jun.  
"Mau secantik apa juga, bakalan nezumi paling cantik" kata aiba lirih. Yang lain hanya geleng2 kepala.  
"Udah lu duluan aja, gue mau bikin kopi bentar."

TING  
Lift terbuka, anggota arashi kecuali aiba telah sampai di lobby dan bertemu mbah johnny.  
"Mana mbah cewe2nya?" Tanya jun semangat.  
"Giliran cewe aja semangat" kata sho.  
"Ini, AKB48. Bakal jadi tamu di konser kalian." Kata mbah johnny menunjuk AKB48 yang baru masuk lobby. Arashi melihat anggota AKB48 dan teringat,  
"Gakuran?"Jun kaget.  
"Sado?"Nino kaget.  
"Maeda?"Ohno kaget.  
"Gekikara?"Sho kaget.  
"WWWAAAAAAAA" mereka lari terbirit birit melihat AKB48.  
"Kenapa mereka pak jon?" Tanya Takamina bingung.  
"ah! Itu ada aiba masaki baru turun dari lift! Saya tanya dia ya pak jon!" Kata mayu watanabe menunjuk aiba.  
Mayuyu berlari mendekati aiba,  
"kak aiba masaki," sapa mayuyu menepuk pundak aiba.  
aiba menoleh dan melihat mayuyu kaget.  
"Nezumi.."  
Aiba pingsan dan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
